mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Crossing
Modern Warfare: Frozen Crossing is a two-part fan film from the studio Corridor-Digital, each part about nine minutes in length, directed by Sam Gorski and Niko Pueringer, with special effects and sound being handled by Freddie Wong. The first half was filmed in and around Taylor's Falls and Stillwater, Minnesota, while the second half was filmed in Los Angeles, California. Part 1 Full Credits Here Part 2 Full Credits Here PART ONE The first half begins much like any Modern Warfare mission, with a briefing and a computer image of the mission location and various objectives. We learn that a Russian Ultranationalist leader by the name of Andrei Zakayev has been assassinated by and organization called the GLA. Anja Aleskari, the CIA agent in deep cover during the assassination, has now been captured by the Russians, and two elite operatives, callsigns Spectre and Dust, are sent to rescue her. We cut to a location in the Caucasus Mountains, where the Molotkoff airbase has been comendeered by the Russians. Supposedly, Anja is inside. Spectre and Dust, armed with suppressed M4A1's with ACOG scopes, enter the base, but find that the GLA got to Anja first. While attempting to escape the base, they are spotted and pursued by the guards. They flee to the woods, where they have a close encounter with a Russian sniper and more men on the groung. After dealing with the infantry, Spectre (Having scored 4 kills and having Hardline equipped) calls in a Predator loaded with AGM Missiles and dispatches the sniper. Finally, he and Dust kick back with a nice, tasty handful of snow and prepare for exfil. PART TWO The second half opens with another briefing. Anja's location hasn't yet been confirmed, but the GLA have her. Whether or not her cover's blown has yet to be determined. A western shore contact named Liam Barclay agrees to assist them in her rescue, much to Spectre's dismay (It is hinted that Liam may have double-crossed them at one point). Spectre is to monitor Liam while Dust provides remote recon. Liam, who's in contact with Spectre, successfully enters the GLA's warehouse, but the leader, Marco Voranov, suspects Liam is up to something. Meanwhile, a van packing more GLA infantry and a hostage pulls up outside. The hostage is taken inside and is revealed to be Anja Aleskari. Liam, in an attempt to subtly warn Spectre, tells Marco that "...A CIA spy is quite a prize". Marco confronts Liam telling him that he seems to know a little too much. Outside, Spectre kills the van driver and the two guards. This three-kill-streak allows him to call in a UAV. Back inside, Marco prepares to kill Liam, but Spectre breaches the room and kills Marco and his GLA Cronies before he can do so. Spectre unties Anja and hands her his ACR with a Tasco Sight. The two of them have three minutes to reach the extraction zone, but enemy forces are swarming around them. They make an attempt to escape, but get pinned down along the way with very little time remaining. At that moment, Dust comes in and launches a suprise attack on the GLA. Now safe, the three of them extract via helicopter and the film ends. Category:Films Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas